


Too Distracting

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Moresomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: What happens when you put four men together in decon and ask them to rub each other down with gel.  (04/01/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This fic is dedicated to B&B (for the fact that I doubt they'll ever let two men in decon together, let alone four), to Kageygirl (for always reminding me of Braga's quote in Vegas--Gays on Trek would just be "too distracting"), and to Jensen (for begging so well for this fic). Of course a few nods to Kyrdwyn for her own all male decon scene. Mostly PWP.  


* * *

"Think this will go down in the record books?" Travis Mayweather asked as they stepped into the decontamination room. 

"Record books?" Trip Tucker wondered. 

"Well, yeah. Most men in decon at one time." 

Jonathon Archer chuckled as he set his container of gel down on the bench. "You sure we've got the record, Travis? Enterprise isn't the only ship with a decon room. Who knows what has happened on the others..." 

"I'll look it up when we get out of here, sir," Travis promised. "Either way, we've got Enterprise's record." 

"It was sure to happen sooner or later. We're always the ones boundin' off onto an away mission." Trip yanked off his tank, tossing it aside as the lighting shifted to the blue decon lamps. 

"I do not 'bound off' into anything," Malcolm Reed corrected lightly. 

"Still, it was only a matter of time before we all caught somethin'," Trip defended. 

"Maybe we should have taken bets," Jon said. 

"Who knows. Perhaps the female contingent of the crew has had a pool going for months." Malcolm quirked a smile as he rubbed gel onto his biceps, flexing his arm unconsciously as he did so. His fingers slid smoothly along his muscles and made their way down his upper forearm. Fingers so adept with slick skin... 

Travis yanked his eyes away from Malcolm. He was already letting his mind wander too far. Humor--they needed to keep things light and laugh and joke. His briefs left little to hide if he let his mind wander any more. 

"Only the women?" 

Travis mentally groaned after he spoke. Yes, lets advertise that men might enjoy this situation as well. 

Fortunately Malcolm took it as a simple tease. "True, but women are good at getting organized. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a conspiracy in the works and a camera in here." He glanced around the room, squinting at one of the dark corners. 

"Don't be paranoid, Malcolm," Trip said. His hands were making their way down his chest. Nipples glistened in the blue light, and Travis was suddenly picturing sucking them until they were hard. Was Trip a moaner? 

Damn, these were his commanding officers and friends. He needed to get a life and stop staring. Definitely needed to stop staring. Travis scooped some gel into his hand and turned far enough to conceal what his briefs were not. He calmed his heart and pulled off his own shirt, spreading the cool gel along his arms, concentrating on staying relaxed. 

"Can you do my back, Malcolm?" Trip asked. 

"Of course." 

Out of the corner of his eye, Travis watched as Trip moved to sit on the bench, in front of Malcolm. Malcolm's greased hands spread the odorless gel along Trip's broad shoulders and worked their way down. 

Jon, finished with his legs, shifted over behind Malcolm. "Might as well get an assembly line going here." 

Malcolm stiffened for a moment, probably at the thought of having his captain's hands on his back, but then relaxed under the light touch. 

God, what a sight... Malcolm's fingers skirted along the edge of Trip's briefs as Jon's hands slid up Malcolm's sides. Malcolm's eyes were closed and Trip's sighs were nearly moans. If there was a camera in here, Travis wanted a copy of the recording. He could watch this again and again and-- 

"Come over here and put your hands to good use, Travis," Jon interrupted his thoughts. 

Travis blinked, staring for a moment, before realizing that he'd finished gelling up his front side, and he was now simply standing there. He blushed. Just advertise your interest, Travis. With a self- conscious smile, Travis stepped behind Jon. He fumbled with the gel. Jon continued gelling Malcolm's back, while Malcolm finished with Trip's. 

Travis kept his touch light, not wanting to seem too eager to rubdown his captain. His vision was filled with three greased men slicking each other up. Damn, were his briefs getting tight. Travis tried to keep his gaze on Jon's back but that was little help. The man was exceedingly fit for his age, back smooth and inviting to the touch. Travis worked to steady his breathing as he spread gel down to the hem of Jon's briefs, supple skin beneath his fingers. 

Warm hands were suddenly rubbing cool gel along Travis' shoulder blades. Travis jumped slightly before noticing Trip behind him. How had Trip managed to move so quickly? 

"Easy, Travis," Trip soothed with a grin. "Just picking up the rear." 

Travis swallowed down a moan at the mental image of Trip really picking up the rear--hands striping Travis of his briefs and slick fingers stroking into Travis'-- 

Shit, he needed to stop thinking like this! If anyone glanced down, his thoughts were going to become painfully obvious. He needed to think about something--anything--else, but he couldn't manage to find another topic. Everything around him demanded his immediate attention. 

Jon finished Malcolm's back. Malcolm was completely relaxed, eyes closed and body limp. He had once said he liked the spa effect of decon. But how could the man be so relaxed with the three of them? 

Trip's fingers massaged into Travis' back, working at a knot after thoroughly spreading the gel, and Travis struggled to hold back moans, turning them into low grunts. Then Trip made quite sure the gel was well spread along the hem of Travis' briefs. Trip had to be playing with him. Those strokes couldn't be accidental... 

Travis noticed Jon whispering something to Malcolm. He strained to hear but missed the words. Malcolm came out of his calm state and turned to glance at Jon. Was that a spark in Malcolm's eyes? No, of course not, he was just reading too much into the look. 

Then Malcolm's gaze shifted to looking at Travis. Travis' heart stopped. He'd never seen a more sultry, erotic look in his life. Dilated, intense eyes. Lips twisted into a coy grin. And then Malcolm glanced down the row to Trip behind him, and Travis could breath again. 

No way could he have imagined that look. He panted, heart beating in his ears. He was so hard; he was sure there was no way relaxing out of it. 

"You done there, Travis?" Jon asked. 

Travis' motionless hands were pressed to Jon's shoulders. He jerked them back. "Yes, done," he heard himself squeak. 

Jon laughed, a deeper laugh than Travis usually heard from the man, and turned toward him. Travis snapped back, to be sure Jon didn't brush against him and his interested anatomy, and ended up pressing himself firmly back against Trip. 

Trip groaned, hard erection tenting in his briefs pressed against Travis' firm ass. His hands clung to Travis' hips as he steadied himself but not moving away. 

Travis' eyes widened. He tossed Trip a look over his shoulder. Trip just smiled sheepishly. 

Everything ran in slow motion. Travis noticed the current states of both Jon and Malcolm, clearly just as interested in everything. Trip's hands inched around to Travis' stomach, sliding along his slick skin. Jon faced Travis completely, a question in his eyes. 

There was only one appropriate answer for three horny superiors. Travis sighed deeply, "Hell yes." 

Malcolm chuckled with a wry smile. Trip snagged the edge of Travis' briefs to pull them off. But everything around Travis disappeared when Jon kissed him. The older man skillfully destroyed the last of Travis' inhibitions, tongue invading and conquering his mouth. Travis moaned and tried his best to give as good as he got, kissing hard in return. He reached to undress Jon, but Malcolm already had the situation handled. 

Trip's slippery fingers wrapped around Travis' freed erection and stroked along the firm length. Travis broke his kiss with Jon, moaning, and arched his back against Trip's chest. Jon's moan joined Travis' as Malcolm copied Trip, stroking Jon from behind. Travis was riveted to the erotic sight. He couldn't believe what was happening, but he wasn't about to stop it. 

Malcolm strained to support Jon and stroke him at the same time. After a moment's frustration, he growled low in his throat and shifted Jon onto the bench, shoved up against the wall. Jon took the opportunity to snag Malcolm for a kiss. Malcolm returned it fiercely, straddling Jon's hips, and pressed their cocks together, stroking both of them at the same time. Jon's hand joined Malcolm's. Malcolm's ass bobbed deliciously with the stroking. 

Travis craned his head to kiss Trip and luxuriated in a slow, deep kiss. Then Travis pulled Trip with him as he inched them the few feet up behind Malcolm. His finger dragged down Malcolm slick back as Travis ended the kiss with Trip. 

Malcolm groaned, turning to look up at Travis. That same intoxicating look was still in Malcolm's eyes. Travis was drawn to those beautifully parted lips, bending to kiss Malcolm, tongue flashing over tongue. 

Jon snagged Trip from behind Travis. Trip settled easily beside Jon and kissed him as Jon tugged off his briefs to stroke Trip with his free hand. Trip whimpered, nipping at Jon's lower lip. 

Travis, panting, moved Malcolm up to kneeling on the bench, Malcolm still straddling Jon. Damn, Malcolm was a little short, even in this position, but Travis could work his way around it. Jon leaned back against the wall a foot or so behind the bench. Malcolm steadied himself with a hand out against the wall, and he gasped as Travis pressed stretching fingers inside him. 

A few strokes from both Travis and Jon, and Malcolm lost his balance. He slid off the bench onto one leg. Travis caught Malcolm, an arm sneaking around his chest. 

"Okay?" Jon asked, both hands busy stroking Malcolm and Trip. 

"Fine, just fine," Malcolm panted. He repositioned his left leg on the bench, foot flat on the metal, knee propped up to help steady himself. He kept his right foot firmly on solid ground. 

Travis finished his stretching and he removed his fingers, earning a whimper from Malcolm, before pressing the head of his aching cock into Malcolm. Malcolm shuddered and clutched onto Jon's shoulders in front of him. 

Trip, licking his lips, took the opportunity to slink in closer to Jon and lean down to Jon's shaft. He traced patterns along the base with his tongue before working his way up and sucking the length into his mouth. 

Jon groaned and squeezed both the cocks in his hands. He stroked Trip faster as Malcolm reached to slow him down. Trip moaned as his head bobbed up and down. 

Travis lost himself in the sensation of burying himself inside Malcolm. So good, so tight, so good. He nipped at Malcolm's ear and neck. Travis bent his knees as he pulled out but then was quick to shove his way back inside. Malcolm growled deep in his throat, rocking back against Travis' thrusts. Oh, this was going to become too much too quick. He didn't want it to end. No, not yet, not yet. 

"Oh shit," Travis gasped, slamming up into Malcolm as he lost his hold on the edge, coming hard. His legs wanted to buckle but he managed to stay upright. 

Malcolm sighed heavily as Travis pulled out. "Why do I always seem to have that effect on men...?" 

Jon chuckled but cut himself off with a gasp as Trip nipped at the head of his cock, hands playing with his sacks. 

"Sorry, couldn't stop--" 

"Mmm, no apologies." Malcolm turned and kissed Travis. "Nearly got there myself." Malcolm flicked a predatory gaze onto Trip's unguarded ass. 

Travis smirked and slumped down onto the cool floor of the decon room, leaning against the far wall. Travis, sated, suddenly felt odd watching Malcolm prowl his way to Trip. This couldn't really be happening. But the moans and sounds of skin on skin, not to mention the sight of the three men, were quickly urging him to come around for a second turn. 

Malcolm urged Trip to prop one knee onto the bench, his other foot on the floor, while spred along its length sucking off Jon, getting his ass up into the air. Trip tossed one glance at Malcolm behind him, then winked and continued his work on Jon. Malcolm's gelled fingers slid inside Trip, stretching feverishly. Jon continued stroking Trip's cock, his other fingers laced in the hair of Trip's bobbing head. 

Travis was definitely finding the sight more and more interesting. His hands ran down his panting chest to lightly stroke his firming penis. 

Malcolm's patience ran out. He propped one of his knees up beside Trip's on the bench, pressing his whole slick length into Trip with one steady thrust. Trip moaned loudly, even with a mouthful of Jon's cock, and reached to stop Jon's stroking hand. Jon watched, gasping, as Trip released Jon's shaft and buried his face against Jon's thigh. Malcolm thrust hard into Trip, fingers digging into his hips, mouth open wide with a silent moan. 

Travis' erection returned and he stroked himself firmly, memorizing the scene in front of him. Jon spotted him sprawled by himself and grinned seductively. "Travis," he called, waving for him to join him. 

Travis swallowed. He didn't bother to pull himself onto his feet, instead crawling the few feet. Not surprisingly, the position gave him an idea, and he decided not to join Jon on the bench. Instead he took over where Trip stopped, sucking Jon into his mouth and continuing to stroke himself. Jon shuddered with surprise but didn't protest, panting hard. 

Trip's moaning went up an octave as Jon resumed his stroking, pulling Trip into his orgasm. Malcolm grunted hoarsely as he pounded into Trip's squeezing ass. Malcolm's hips bucked as he was dragged along into coming. 

Travis worked on sucking Jon hard, tugging on Jon's sacks. Travis' own hand stroked franticly as his own cock, pressing all of his own buttons. Jon shuddered as he squeezed the last out of Trip. His hands moved to Travis' head, urging him on as he groaned. 

Trip came around enough to lift his head and suck hard on one of Jon's nipples. That did it. Jon cried out as he came. Travis swallowed down the come, sucking to drag out the climax. His own climax rolled over him as he listened to Jon's gasping moans. He finally had to release Jon to groan, stroking all he could out of himself. The room was reduced to panting breathing for a moment. Damn, that had been so good. Travis had never been with three other men at once. But then again these were his superiors. Was he ever going to be able to look at them and not picture what they look like coming? 

There was a beep from the comm panel and Jon struggle up onto his feet to answer it. He cleared his throat as he keyed the panel. "Archer here." 

"Just wanted to let you know you have fifteen minutes left," came Phlox's voice. "I know how much Lieutenant Reed hates to leave decon. I wanted to give him fair warning to prepare himself." 

Jon chuckled lightly while Malcolm pulled away from Trip. "I'll be sure to drag him out of here when our time is over, Doctor." He ended the conversation and turned back to them. An uncertain look crossed his face before he smiled at a sprawled Trip. "You going to recover, Trip?" "Maybe..." Trip sighed and forced himself to sit up straight on the bench. 

Jon joined him again, then looked down at Travis on the floor. "I think you're right." 

"Right?" Travis asked. 

"This has to be one trip through decon for the record books." 

Travis laughed, smiling wide. 

Trip smirked, "But there's still fifteen minutes left..." 

"True. Whatever will we do to entertain ourselves." Malcolm winked. 

~the end~


End file.
